creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ClericofMadness
Hey, do you know how to edit the menu in the side bar? It only links to recently edited pages. It would be better if it could go into the categories. Hey, Stabby here. It's been a while since I did any serious work on a wiki, so I'm sorry if I'm a bit slow to get some things working. It looks like right now we need to make it easier to navigate, as it's difficult to find where the directory of articles is from the home page. StabbyStab 20:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we shouldn't be concerned about navigation just yet. Let's just get a good amount of articles and pastas. Anywhere from 30 to 60. Once we have enough content we should continue to improve the navigation, then promote the wiki. HandsomeChris 20:56, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Kay, sounds good. I bolded the links on the front page, which should do as a temporary fix. 4chanarchive.org is a good place to start if we're looking for more pasta. I think there have been at least 2 "Post some pasta" threads that showed up there recently. Also, I put the "Go to sleep" picture on the front page as a placeholder. Do we have a logo or something we want to use? StabbyStab 20:59, August 8, 2010 (UTC) It would be really nice if we could get a logo, but I think your picture is good. I would make one, but whenever I try to open MSpaint, nothing will come up, still looking for a solution. HandsomeChris 21:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Try paint.net It's pretty much a poor man's photoshop (It's free) Just a thought; take your favourite little known pasta, make it a page, and either don't link it or hide the link. Make it look all garbled and corrupted, like it's randomly cropped up and was never meant to be found, with a theme that fits roughly to the site, and watch 1 or 2 people shit brix when they find it by clicking the "Random page" button. Thoughts? StabbyStab 21:14, August 8, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I like that idea. Also, please don't forget when adding new creepypasta to also add them to the Article Listing page ClericofMadness 21:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm trying to add a link to the picture pastas on the article list page, as I have some pastas that are only in picture form at the moment, and the orgaization on the pictures page is a bit too chaotic to find specifics at the moment, and I just realized I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. I need a new section, and I have no idea how to do it Sorry I'm being a bit slow Any idea what to do? StabbyStab 22:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, the Pictures Page is listed on teh front page, so I don't see much of a reason to link the whole page there. HOWEVER, you could link individual images onto the articles page! ClericofMadness 22:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) That's what I mean, but a seperate section on the articles page for specific pictures would make organizing easier. StabbyStab 22:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Like what I just did? All you have to do to link to the images is type in File:Pok and File:Pokemon Mutant Future.png would pop up, and then name the link correctly and smack the enter key to input the link. Much easier than I figured it would be. ClericofMadness 22:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I love you. In like a way where you praise a co-worker for being very productive. HandsomeChris 04:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) /em bows. I'm just trying to do my best, is all. I'm finally an admin of something (well other than a forum that never really got anywhere), so I figure I had better act like one, lol. ClericofMadness 04:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) AIM Cleric, we need to get You, Me, Stabby, Maspa, and Antennastoheaven all on AIM so we can start up some chatrooms. The threads on /x/ and the talk pages can get tedious. I think this would help if we had sort of a "board meeting" every few days on AIM or some other messaging system. Reply as soon as possible. HandsomeChris 20:22, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. AIM would be far more efficent. ClericofMadness 06:22, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Where? Where does this pasta go? im kinda new here so i don't really know my way around. Numbers never lie 02:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Numbers Never Lie First off, name it something that fits the pasta without completely giving it away. Second, put it in the article listing and make the category People. Images go in their proper galleries, not in pages of their own.ClericofMadness 05:45, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello! :) I just wanted to introduce myself and say hello. I am finding this site incredibly helpful because I am making a computer game and these creepypastas are really helpful in my game. Of course I will be giving credit where it is due. Puppet Of Fate 03:46, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Best of luck to you then! Feel free to post a page about it, if it really fits with the spirit of this wiki...ClericofMadness 16:18, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Can we run new categories by the admin first please? ClericofMadness 15:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I have returned Hello Cleric. I haven't been contributing to this wiki for a while, but until recently I've been busy with my job. I'm in school (or college, or whatever) now though, so now that I have some extra spare time I might as well spend some of it here. It's nice to see how this wiki has grown since I left! Black goes gray 06:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy, friend! Indeed this wiki has been expanding, and I'm glad to see you're back. Do you have MSN/AIM? ClericofMadness 06:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Of course I do. Add black-goes-gray@hotmail.com and I'll be on later. I'm on my way to school in a little while though, so don't expect me to be online until this afternoon. Oh, by the way, what's your time zone? I'm GMT +1. Black goes gray 07:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) UTC -06 here. How's the future? ClericofMadness 07:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) hey, is there any way to change my username if i do so desire? Short of getting a new one, I don't believe so ClericofMadness 11:49, October 7, 2010 (UTC) great site Hey thank you for creating a site like this and this really motivates me to keep writing my own work Thanks and, as always, don't be afraid to show off some great new OC! ClericofMadness 16:19, November 10, 2010 (UTC Problem Hello, I hear you may be able to help me with something? One XanCrews on this wiki is attempting to offend me over a simple thing as kindly asking a copyrighted image to be removed. Even impersonating me and being offensive all around. This is what happened: I found an image I made on the wiki. Original is here > http://spanex.deviantart.com/gallery/23901616#/d2yfn2h The person adding it won't be reasonable with me and changes the picture to this: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lost_in_darkness_by_spanex-d2yfn2h.jpg ALTHOUGH he removed it, and I thanked him. He doesn't take my thanks kindly, it seems. He continues being offending, impersonating me and even linking porn sites. I hope you can help resolve this matter. - Spanex